Lamar Down
|location = 3671 Whispymound Drive, Vinewood Hills |target = Rescue Lamar Davis from the Ballas |fail = Wasted Busted Lamar dies Abandoning Lamar |reward = Tanisha Jackson as a Director Mode character. (Enhanced version only) |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Michael De Santa Trevor Philips |unlocks = Meltdown |unlockedby = The Wrap Up Reuniting the Family |todo = Go to the sawmill. (Franklin) Get into an assault position. (Trevor and Franklin) Find Lamar. Get to Lamar. Lead Lamar to the sawmill exit. Get Lamar back to his house. (Franklin)}} Lamar Down is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which protagonist Franklin Clinton performs with the assistance of Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips. Mission Franklin is visited by Tanisha who tells him that Stretch set Lamar up with the Ballas, who are holding Lamar hostage at the Paleto Forest Sawmill. Franklin is initially reluctant to rescue Lamar, because he feels that he spends all his time getting Lamar out of trouble, but Tanisha asks Franklin to do it for her. Tanisha leaves and Franklin phones Lester and asks him to contact Michael and Trevor to help him rescue Lamar (despite the current state of their friendship). Franklin, Trevor, and Michael arrive at the sawmill and take up attack positions. They proceed to kill the Ballas and Franklin brings Lamar back home to Forum Drive. When they get there, Lamar and Franklin get into a small dispute, with Franklin recalling the many occasions he keeps Lamar out of trouble, only for Lamar to walk straight back into trouble. Franklin advises Lamar to remain civilized and stay out of trouble, and to abandon his "gang banging" lifestyle and get a real job, before giving him $50. Lamar leaves, and Franklin is confronted by Steve Haines and Dave Norton, who order Franklin to kill Trevor, due to his violent behavior and general liability. Franklin refuses, asking them to recruit Michael to do it instead, but Dave reveals that Michael can't because Trevor doesn't trust him and won't let Michael go near him. Steve and Dave drive off, and the mission ends. Jimmy texts Franklin after the mission, telling him about his father's movie premiere. At this point, the mission "Meltdown" unlocks. Mission Objectives *Go to the sawmill. - (Franklin) *Get into an assault position. - (Trevor and Franklin) *Find Lamar. - (Franklin or Trevor) *Get to Lamar. - (Franklin or Trevor) *Lead Lamar to the sawmill exit. - (Franklin or Trevor) *Get Lamar back to his house. - (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 18 enemies with a headshot **Kill as many enemies as possible. Michael's ability and hiding position makes him the perfect character to use for this achievement. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% **Use a shotgun on the ground or the method above to increase accuracy. *Three Way - Kill an enemy with all 3 characters **Self explanatory. *Time - Complete within 13:30 **All cutscenes should be skipped. **To gain time, the player can drive to the sawmill in Franklin's car and use the same shortcut Trevor used in Caida Libre. Once the player is near the The Lost trailer camp, they can go on the train tracks and drive until they are at the sawmill. They can drive back to Lamar's house by using the same train track shortcut. This will save at least 1 minute of time. The player can use Franklin's Bagger, but on the drive back, it will be slower due to the weight of both Franklin and Lamar Aftermath * It is possible for Franklin to call Stretch and confront him about his belief of setting Lamar up, in which he will threaten Stretch if the two are to cross paths again. (This will be the last time Franklin and Stretch speak to each other) * After calling Stretch, Franklin can call and talk to Lamar, where they'll get into another brief argument. * Jimmy can be called by Franklin asking how he is doing living with Michael again. * Trevor can call Lamar in which he will thank him for saving him, however Trevor will ask Lamar to give his thanks to Franklin instead as he is the one who found out and got Michael and himself to help out. Lifeinvader Posts (Franklin's Lifeinvader) *Tanisha Jackson - "You did the right thing, Franklin. An idiot who loves you is better than no idiot at all. Be happy." (Michael's Lifeinvader) *Jimmy De Santa - "Can't believe you're a movie producer! You're almost cool, Pop!" *Amanda De Santa - "I just got an invitation to a movie premiere! First thing I've opened in years that hasn't been a bill or a court summons. xoxoxo" Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_70_-_Lamar_Down_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Lamar Down Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_70_-_Lamar_Down_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_70_-_Lamar_Down_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *When Franklin asks Steve Haines about what he wants from him, sarcastically asking if Haines wants him to kill the president, Haines replies that it's "something more sensible", which is a reference to Ending A in the game, which is given by Haines. *A brief part of this mission, showing Franklin assaulting from the first position with an AP Pistol, is seen in the gameplay trailer. *This is a similar mission to Hostile Negotiation in Grand Theft Auto IV and Death Row in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, as they require killing several enemies surrounding a building to save an associate of the protagonist. In addition, none of the missions have a monetary award (in this mission, $50 is actually deducted from Franklin). *This mission is also similar to The Green Sabre in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, in which both missions involve the protagonist saving the life of his brother/best friend shortly after discovering through a close associate that one of their longtime friends has aligned himself with the Ballas. **Both scenarios also involve an ambush set up by the Ballas. *When Franklin is watching over the sawmill with the binoculars, Lamar will be wearing his normal green shirt. But when the player finds Lamar, he will be wearing a black t-shirt. *If the player drives past the sawmill without going to the yellow marker, the shootout will automatically trigger even if Franklin didn't meet Michael and Trevor beforehand. *If the player switches to Michael after this mission, he will be driving home on the freeway and make a comment on the distance between Los Santos and Paleto Bay. If the player switches to Trevor after this mission, he will be driving home as well, but singing "If you go out in the woods today, be prepared for a big surprise...", a line from the children's song "The Teddy Bears Picnic". *When the player returns to Franklin's vehicle after rescuing Lamar, the radio station will be tuned to West Coast Classics and the song "You Know How We Do It" by Ice Cube will always play. *If Franklin wears Families colors, a Ballas member will yell "He's from The Families, get him!" *It is possible to do this mission without hearing the phone call Michael receives from Dave after "The Wrap Up" and miss the first discussion regarding killing Trevor. *If the player goes back to the place the protagonists meet, Michael and Trevor's cars will be there. The player can access them but destroying them will cause the mission to fail. *If the player checks Stretch's Lifeinvader page after this mission, they will see that Lamar has posted on his wall, saying that he's ending their friendship for good. *Furthermore, Lamar will also post on Tanisha's wall thanking her for sending Franklin to help him out. *This mission is the last physical appearance of Dave Norton. Navigation }} es:Lamar de problemas Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V